Dawn of a New Rider Loki and Eragon Crossover
by TheConsultingSH
Summary: Loki and Eragon crossover. THOR GOING TO BE IN IT! Never know what will happen. 3
1. Chapter 1

OOC: Cross over fanfiction from movie Avengers/Thor and Eragon series.

Loki wasn't sure what was going on, just no there is a fight, a fight of magic and swords. He ducks down into the dirt, feeling the heat singe his skin and winced in pain. He felt something hard tough his hand that was resting in front of him. He blinks, looking up to see roundish stone. He grabs it unsure what to do before getting up and running through the forest. His eyes wide with terror, he didn't dare to look behind not wanting to be in the middle of the battle.

He heard the sound of battle growing faint, the explosion becoming muffled. He continued to run despite his body wants to collapse in exhaustion. Sweat dripping from his chin, getting onto the stone, clueless it was a dragon egg. The good guys, a small group of elves were to transport the egg to their land to hopefully find the rider but it was risky for enemies want to take it away.

Well he manages to take it; he was just a normal poor farmer. He was 17 years old, no memory of his true past, like having the God of Thunder as his brother. All he knows he wasn't exactly mortal and unable to die, that's the only memory he has. He turned his head seeing the battle and explosion very far away since he was able to see the smoke lifting into the air.

He collapsed against a tree, panting heavily. He placed the stone between his feet and looks at it. It was black with grey and white colored veins like blood was splattered on the top and it dripped down the sides. He felt he should protect it, to keep it away from everybody else. He wouldn't sell it, it looks to priceless to just give it away. He touched the stone which suddenly wobbled and wiggled in his touch. He pulled his hand before hearing tapping sound before the stone cracked.

He was confused; he pressed himself against the tree, watching with small fear. Suddenly the stone just burst and rolled out a winged lizard. _What the hell is it? _He thought to himself in confusion. The dark black and red colored dragon rolled onto its stomach and blinks its crimson with orange colored eyes. It looked up at him with curiosity before approaching it with an innocent look.

It's just an innocent hatchling, waits, and is that a dragon he heard from tales? He heard of Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira adventures through tales of people in the place he lives. He reaches his hand carefully and went to touch the hatchling head. "It's ok, I won't hu-" Upon touch on the hatchling head he felt sharp pain through his palm like it was burning, blinded by the light. He fell back and passed out against the ground with a small thud.

He woke up few hours later with the young hatchling lying against his chest. He opened his eyes, feeling small weight on his chest. "Hey…you stayed...with me?" He said with confusion, flexing his hand. He felt small throbbing pain, spotting a weird circular scar on his palm. He blinks, mark of a rider? He thought to himself.

He felt something touch his mind, it was innocent and just grazing his mind. He looked at the hatchling who stared back at him with curious expression. He smiles lightly and sat up slowly, watching it move onto the ground. He looked around seeing it was morning, how? "Damn, I am so dead with my uncle….Though I can't go back home with a dragon. Come on, climb up on my shoulder." He said, lowering his arm which the dragon climbed onto his shoulder and hanged on tightly.

He walked through the forest for hours; he wasn't sure where he was going, trying to find a village or anything but nothing but more trees and trees. "Well I need to give you a name, it can be temporary but I need to call you something. How about Askari? It means Warrior/Soldier." He asked the young hatchling. It looked at him and thought for a moment before nodding his small head.

He grins at him and rubbed his finger beneath Askari's chin which made a purring noise. It leaped down from his arm and onto the floor. "Hey where are you going?" He asked confused, Askari ignored him before scurrying to one direction. He looked around for him, and then he suddenly came back with a squirrel in his small jaw. "Oh you're hungry." He said with a light laugh. He allowed them both to have a break, letting Askari eat his catch. He felt his own stomach growl but he ignores it knowing he can live without food for a while. After Askari finished, he had gotten up to his feet with Askari on his shoulder before adventuring out again.

He felt the same feeling graze his mind like asking for entrance to his mind. He was confused but lifted the shield from his mind. He got an image of a location, before he was able to get reality back in his mind. He blinks and looks at Askari who nods. "Alright, I'll head there." He said quietly, it wasn't far away. He made his way down the valley, splashing into some water and mud. Askari seems to dislike the mud and smoggy environment, guessing it rained all night previously. He continues to climb down, before finding himself near a cliff side and spotting the waterfall. He swallows at the height, feeling Askari lean forward to look also before feeling the weight off of his shoulder only to watch him fall. "ASKARI!" He shouted before diving after him and catches him into his arm.

One of the Dwarf sentries standing guard near the waterfall spotted a small dragon falling, then follows a person yelling out 'Askari' loudly. The sentry rushed into the tunnel and ran to inform the Varden immediately.

Loki hugged the dragon closely before splashing into the water with such force. He gasped only to close his mouth when water filled his mouth. He kicked his feet against the ground and makes it to the surface coughing and spitting out water. Askari eyes were wide and clinging onto Loki shoulder keeping his head above the surface. "Askari…You're ok. Please don't ever do that again." He said before looking up at the waterfall. "Hey were here! Come on…I think we have to swim under the waterfall." He said before Askari moved onto his back and clung onto his shirt with his jaw and small talons. He dove down into the water and swam beneath the waterfall. It fell like forever swimming, 5 seconds, 10 seconds, 15 seconds, and 20 seconds. Finally he makes it to the surface of calmer water. He pushed himself onto the rock which Askari got on the ground and shook off the water.

He shivered and rubs his arm together. He looks forward, seems to lead into a tunnel. He moves up some rocks, Askari easily following at his heels. He squeezed some water out of his pants, shirt, and his hair. He heard footsteps and eyes widen. He immediately grabs Askari and held him close; Askari didn't seem to be too worried but didn't protest knowing Loki was still confused and somewhat protective.

He hides the dragon in his shirt, which Askari talon dug into his skin but ignores it. "Stop that, just trying to protect you from being taken away or killed!" He said with hushed voice.

"Stop where you are! Do not try to run or we'll attack!" A female voice pierced the air. She approaches with few dwarf soldiers. She approaches towards the stranger stopping 5 ft away from the boy. "How did you get here and who are you?" She questioned.

He felt his heart race, keeping his arms over his chest where Askari was pressed against his chest. "I am just lost; I am Loki, just a poor farmer. I was running from a battle miles away." He said his eyes wide with worry. He was tense.

She stares at him, giving him 'I do not believe you' type of look. She spotted his palm and mark of the rider. "You're lying, you have a dragon. Where is your dragon?" She said with small annoyance.

He panicked before knowing it was no hope. He loosens his grip, Askari pushing out from the collar of his shirt and onto his shoulder. "How did you…know?" He asked with a confused look.

"Because I know someone who is a rider." She said with a light scowl. "You will follow me, try to run or attack, you'll be bounded and dragged." She said sternly.

"Yes, Ma'am, but wait, what is your name?" He asked his expression wary.

"Nasuada is my name, leader of the Varden. Now please follow me." She said before turning and walking off. He could tell she looked like a noble birth with the fine silk fabric that was a faint blue color; she wore a matching blue shirt beneath along with darker blue pants.

He follows after her, two soldiers walking next to him, looking at them uneased why they need so much protection when he is weaponless or anything. Askari didn't look worried, like he suspected this behavior from them. He tries to touch Askari's mind but it was shielded. He didn't try to fight it so he just continued to follow. The tunnel was long, he was lead through a doorway, and able to see the large vast room, seems to be the weapon & armor room. He blinks, seeing some making tools and armor. He spotted elves in the far corner, ELVES! He thought to himself, so they were real. He could feel one look up and stare at him with almost a surprised look.

He glanced back at the elf with a confused look, Askari nod his head at the elf before resting his head against Loki's shoulder. The elf smiled and tended back to his work. _What did you say to him? _He tried to talk to Askari but his mind was still shielded. He sighs giving up on trying figuring it out but he would likely try to ask later.

She lead him down another hall, it was wide and tall ceiling, the only light was coming from the torches along the walls that giving off a soft orange glow around the surrounding area. She gestured to the room. "This will be your quarters; you will not leave till further notice. Someone will bring you food and fresh clothes to wear. If there is an emergency, a guard will be outside the door incases." She said opening the door and stepped aside for Loki to go through.

"How long will I stay? Am I in trouble?" He asked with worry. He didn't get a reply but obediently went inside and sighs as the door shut behind him. "Well at least were ok for now." He said, sitting on the bed on the edge of the room. It was a simple room, bed, desk, bathroom, and drawer for clothes. Askari got onto the bed and lays on the pillow with a soft yawn.

It felt like hours but only been two hours, he gotten his food an hour ago and ate it without complaint, the food was delicious and it made him feel full for the first time in months. He was given fresh clean clothes, putting them on. It was a pale green color with matching pants. "What do you think?" He asked Askari who stared at him and shook his head in amusing manner.

He lies down on the bed with Askari nuzzled against his side. He heard the door open, sitting up immediately to see a young male look like an elf. He saw pair of blue eyes staring at him. Askari looks at the figure and didn't gesture anything.

"You are Loki?" The male ask, his voice sounded almost like teen but yet adult and voice deep in a way. Loki nods his head. "Yes I am Loki, who are you?" He asked his voice careful trying to be respectful. He was filled with many question, because he was locked here and given no freedom.

"I am Eragon Shadeslayer. You are the one that took the egg and it hatched to you." He said, looking almost relieved. He shut the door behind and pulled up a chair from the desk and sat down. "Can you explain in detail how you got the egg? This is vital, you're not in trouble." He said calmly.

"I wasn't sure, I was just walking and there was nothing going on. If you had your dragon, Saphira, if I am correct, probably didn't notice since my mind was distracted of how to get my next meal. Then explosion and magic, clashing of swords was exploding everywhere. I ducked in the ditch, and then a stone or the egg rolled on my hand. I thought it was just a stone and I had the strange urgency to take it and run for my life. So I did, I ran till I can't run no more." He said with a deep sigh, thinking before continuing.

"I found a tree to rest at while I try to recover from the loss of energy. I had the stone or egg resting in front of me, well it started to move and crack. Then it just burst and came out a dragon. At first I didn't know what it was but then remembering from stories and tales I heard. Part of me wanted to run and not be a part of it but I went with my other part of myself that wanted this."

"The dragon was adorable yet able to look strong and brave when it's young. I don't remember what has happened next, remembered burning sensation and bright light before I passed out like a light. I woke up hours later and saw the dragon still here. I got this scar on my palm." He said opening his hand to show his scar which Eragon leaned forward and looks at it.

"Well I have no clue where to go, what to do, there was questions I wanted to ask but I remain silent about it. I wanted to go back home, though I rather not shock my uncle and older brother. Askari…." He gestures. "Just gave me an image of a waterfall, so I went ahead and went towards the location. Askari wanted to see the waterfall but fell of my shoulder. I dived after him and caught him. The impact in the water was painful, though I broke every bone in my body but I am just lucky." He explained further.

"I went under the waterfall and end up in the tunnel where Nasuada was approaching and lead me here. So yea." He finished his explanation. Askari nodded his small head in agreement.

Eragon processed the information and spoke. "Well I am glad you came to us. We sent out search parties to find the egg, they reported back to me they found the egg but it was in pieces. The news was shocking but I knew it has hatched and there was a new rider. I tried to track you down by your thoughts but you shielded your mind very tough that I cannot even sense it." He said calmly.

"You will remain in Varden and we'll get you custom to the place, this can be your quarters. Allow me to show you around Varden, Askari can happily join with you. You can also meet Saphira." He smiles lightly.

_Saphira I hope you heard me. Don't scare him too much. _He murmured to Saphira.

_I won't I promise. _She said with soft sweet voice.

"Alright, shall we get moving?" Eragon suggested Loki nodded which Askari got onto his shoulder with his tail resting over his neck. Loki followed after Eragon from behind, his feet clapping softly against the tiled surface.

OOC: Well here is Eragon and Thor/Avenger crossover. :3


	2. Greetings of a New Rider

OOC: Chapter two of the Dawn of the New Rider

The large set of doors opened, almost blinding him if he didn't squint and allowed his eyes to adjust. Eragon gently grabbed his shoulder in a gesture to keep moving. He obediently obeyed the gesture, walking through the large set of doors seeing the city; it was huge yet looked filthy in its own way. The houses are like connected together to make room for the streets and the crater. Some part of the crater looks unoccupied though he was unsure as of why.

He could feel a few stares on him, looking at the people, meeting their gaze. His eyes locked on blue colored eyes, a blonde male. The figure looked so familiar to him but cannot recall of who this person is. The figure noticed him staring at him and waves with a small smile. He waved back lightly and follows after Eragon that was ahead of him.

Askari nudged his lower jaw and looks at him in confusion. "I am fine, thought I knew that guy but I do not recall ever seeing him. Do not worry." He whispered to Askari who just huffed worriedly against his neck.

"We'll be going up the dragon hold on foot." He said before leaving him towards the set of stairs. Askari follows, before they both enter and started to climb up.

It took them both about good 10 minutes to get up there, Loki panting slightly. _So many stairs that just butchered me out. _He thought to himself with a deep sigh. He catches his breath, Askari leaping down and lands on the ground with a small click of his small talons.

Eragon was at Saphira side waiting for Loki. Loki finally looked up, his eyes wide at the larger dragon, blue dragon. He felt incredibly nervous, he can also sense it from his dragon also which was being cautious and wary.

He bowed a little bit. "It's a pleasure to meet you Saphira. I heard many stories about you and Eragon." He said with a respectful tone.

_It's a pleasure to meet you too, young rider. It's been so long since there is another rider._ She replies to Loki through thoughts. Loki blinks, it felt so awkward having another voice in his head or at least have thoughts inside his mind. He was curious and wanted to push into it but respectfully kept himself doing so.

_He is curious, though respectfully giving my mind privacy. _Saphira said to her rider, it was a test if Loki would invade one mind. Eragon smiles lightly and chuckles. "Seems we did out introduction, I shall speak what will going to happen next." He said carefully.

He nods his head, guessing that Eragon going to train him and become his mentor. He followed after Eragon over to the edge of the dragon hold, looking over the city. Eragon sat onto the ground, and so does he. Askari moved over to Saphira and lies down beside her but gave her respectful space.

Saphira leaned down and nudged the smaller dragon and push it over teasingly. Askari parted his jaw with a small whine leaving its jaw. He pressed his small paw onto Saphira's snout, which he gotten a poof of smoke in his face. Askari coughs and scowls almost.

Loki chuckles at them both, finding it slightly adorable. Eragon started to speak. "I will be training you for a while, though some elves at their land will help you train also. We'll practice with swords, bows-n-arrow before we tend to anything magic." Eragon explained.

"Oh I knew how to use magic…a bit. I always able to when I was just a child." He said, raising his palm which a green flame flicks in his hand, making it look like a candle. He makes it into fine mist and let the mist swirl gently around his hand. He flicked his hand before it disappeared.

Eragon was intrigued that Loki used magic without the use of words. "Strange, magic is usually used by elven language." He said with a curious tone. "Oh, I did not know. I shall stop using this type of magic." He said with a nervous smile. "No, no, it's perfectly fine but you still need to learn it." Eragon responded quickly.

"Well I don't have much experience with bows and arrows, daggers and throwing weapons I have used for most hunting." He said with honesty, his emerald green colored glances at Eragon with a calm expression.

"Throwing weapon and dagger skills are helpful but you still need to learn how to use other weapons in case you're in battle and only weapons able to get is whatever is given to you." Eragon replies carefully. Loki nodded his head lightly, looking up towards the sky thinking to himself thoughtfully.


End file.
